Magical System 1
In the world of magic the magic comes from people who have now died, but had an amazing influence in their previous life, also carrying with them a very strong aura which will be turned into energy at their death. Once dead they will confine themselves as spirits into dungeons which need to be conquered in order to be proven worthy as to letting the spirit attach themselves to an object dear to whomever may have conquered the dungeon. Once they have attached themselves to the object they will then be given a level of power depending on how much they influence the world in their past life. An item blessed with the spirit is known as a Vessel and this power is known as Suel. Magic also can be practiced through life force, and if the life force much like the aura is strong enough can materialize and form into something known as Magia, which also depends much like the levels in Spirit Attachment, the lower the strength of life or influence the lower the amount of Magia that can be used. The 5% of Magia-users are the only ones capable of utilizing their skills to open gateways to Spirit Dungeons by making doorways through their element, making it easier for some more than others. Suel Levels Level One: Civilian: Level Ones are regular Civilians granted with the weakest of the seven powers, Fire. Their fire can range on levels of strength like others depending on how close they have become to their owner by drifting and reliving through their owner's past. The highest Level Ones are capable of beating many Level Sixes and Level Sevens. People who use this through either Seul or Magia are known as Scarlet Magicians. Level Two: Guard: Level Twos were people who once saved the life of one person but died in the process, gaining the level known as Guard. These Guards have a power revolving around lightning, one of the most unlikely things to save someone from. The lightning has a higher effect range than fire but is much weaker the further the attack has to spread itself across making it easier to beat opponents with abilities one level higher or occasionally two levels higher. People who can utilize this ability are known as Yellow Magicians. Level Three: Guardian: Level Threes do differ very immensely to twos; they saved not only one life in the process of dying, but hundreds. This often involves foot soldiers who have been able to protect their country from incoming attack and also many everyday heroes who died with a very strong existence. With this they become much more spirit-like, differing from the past two levels, now becoming more inhuman. Level Three's can manipulate the properties of Sound. People who can use this in either Suel or Magia are known as Violet Magicians. Level Four: Protector: Level Fours were people who risked their lives to save other and did many good deeds throughout their life times, saving hundreds of people to gain this slot in the afterlife. Level Fours are often people who were doctors or warriors who stood up for their villages and families to try and prevent an invasion or being captured by a nation. Protectors are capable of manipulating the abilities of water and people who use this through Magia are known as Blue Magicians whilst those who use it through Suel are known as Cobalt Magicians. Level Five: Saint: Level Fives are the spirits of people who had lain down their own lives to save countless lives after them, for instance succumbing to slavery to save ones family or dying in slave labor whilst preventing any other slaves from being bought and abused like so. These spirits gain a very spirit-like appearance, becoming more wild-looking than the prior levels. The people who use this level through Seul or Magia are known as Indigo Magicians and utilize the element of wind. Level Six: Angel: Level Sixes are spirits of people who abolished horrible things much like ending slave trade or destroying evil nations led by dark leaders, containing their souls so they wouldn't be able to wreak havoc as a Seul in the afterlife. Level Sixes are one of the rarest spirits to come upon, just below the mythical Level Sevens. Only 10% of deceased can become a Level Six. Level Sixes utilize the element of Light and the people who can use this ability through Seul or Magia are known as Silver Magicians. Level Seven: Legend: Level Sevens are the highest level of spirit that can be obtained, only 5% of the deceased being allowed to gain this position in the afterlife. These people were the people that led rebellions in the core of dark countries and the people that were able to achieve a Level Four or higher Magia in their life time. Legends are capable of manipulating Life being able to both create it and destroy it by then either materializing things out of the person's mind or by animating objects. This also involves the use of plant life and the people who can utilize these skills through Magia or Seul are known as White Mages. Dark Seul Levels Level One: Demon: These souls are the souls of the deceased who brought misery and the people who utilize this sow sadness and reap anger. They often will be stored within the darkness of a Dungeon Conqueror, only to be released and gain the object they care about most, then allowing them the capabilities of Darkness. Level Two: Warlord: These souls are rumored to be stronger than the Legends of a Light Seul, which often make people fear coming across someone with such a darkness in their hearts. They are only rumored but have the same capabilities of a Level One Dark Seul, only much stronger. Magia and Seul Side Effects *'Depletion of Energy' *'Exhaustion' *'Can lead to a Coma' *'Spontaneous Human Combustion' Other Abilities The five percent of the world's population which can obtain Magia are also the only ones capable of taking certain people through doorways to gain the spirit they desire or the spirit best suited for their needs. These doorways do not close until the group that enter have exited, but once exited it cannot be re-entered by that person leaving it impossible to re-enter this gate. Also, in Seul the people are capable of fusing with their spirits to gain a certain armor or enhance their item for use in battle being known as a Seul Equip, and if completely fused, Seul Fusion.